


The Asset and the Widow

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, First Time, Mates, Oral, Running Away, Sex, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, hydra being the worst, mention of Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Then he pulls away and pushes her to her back. He leaned down and scented his neck. She smells like home, “Mine!” He growled. He was an alpha and this omega was his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO and Buckynat

The asset ordered to take Natalia to a separate hunting lodge in Siberia for her heat. She had just turned 18 and her preheat scent had started to make the men at the compound wild. The asset didn’t have a designation. He wasn’t an alpha, beta, or omega. He was a killing machine. The winter soldier. He was to keep her there and if she tried to get away he was to punish her.

The snowcat pushed along as the sent of her preheat filled the cab. For some reason, this put him on edge. She whimpered looking through the bag of supplies given to her. He has been instructed on how to use each item to soothe her. They had thought about removing her glands and uterus, but neutered omegas and alphas basically became shells of themselves. They only neutered betas now.

They finally reached the cabin and walked inside. The asset put some wood in the fireplace and got it to burn. He unloaded the food supplies in the small kitchenette. Next, he unloaded the bathing supplies in the big tub that sat in the room. The cabin was one giant room and a tiny closet that had a toilet. He unpacked both their clothes in a wardrobe. Her heat could last anywhere from 2-9 days. They packed enough clothes for nine, with pads and extra underwear due to the slick she would expel. The cabin has a thick rug that is tan that covers the middle of the floor.

He felt a weird pull in the stomach at the thought of her slick. He didn’t know why. All he knew was his orders. She’s sitting on the bottom bunk of the beds. They have plain white sheets, a white down comforter, and one fluffy white pillow. Way nicer than the assets cot at the compound. Probably way worse than her bed.

She finally speaks, green eyes wide, “What do I call you? I know you’re the winter soldier, but what’s your name?” Her voice is raspy. Pretty.

He frowns, “The Asset.” He answers.

She shakes her head, curly red hair bobs around her shoulders, “No, that’s a code name. Like mine is Widow, but my name is Natalia.” She explains.

He stops and thinks and weird voice that sounds like his own whispers the name James in his brain, “James.” He speaks.

She smiles brightly at him and he frowns again. Where did that come from? “Are you hungry?” He asks. It’s his duty to feed her.

She nods and he opens two cans of stew. He throws it in the kettle that hangs over the fireplace. It cooks and they eat at the small round wood table that has two chairs. He washes their dishes and puts them in the drying rack. He rinses their water cups.

She asks him to turn around when she changes into her pajamas and he finds that odd. The asset doesn’t have those wants. “I will, but I don’t have those kinds of needs.” He answers.

“Oh!” She says and then gives him a pitiful look. He knows she believes he’s a neutered beta. “I’m so sorry.”

He turns away as she changes, “I’m not a beta.” The asset tells her. Lying to other Hydra agents is a high crime. Even a lie of omission.

“Are you an Alpha then? You look like one, but they wouldn’t have sent you with me. You must be an omega too.” She smiles like she just found a new friend.

“No. I am the asset,” He answers.

“Right! I know.” She nods, “but your designation is omega. Can you tell me what the heat is like?” She asked naively.

“I am not an omega.” He answers.

“Then your an Alpha?” She seems so confused. She walks around to face him, then places he hand in his chest, she blushed, “Did they send you to breed me?”

His heart stutters at her words and makes his neck feel hot. He can’t understand why. “No. I am the asset, I do not have these needs. I never have.”

She looks baffled, “I’m sorry, James.” She refers to him as that strange name his brain whispered to him earlier. “I’ve never heard of that.

He doesn’t say anything more. He just lines her bed with absorbent pads. Her preheat was smelling even sweeter. She would probably start soon.

He crawls up in the top bunk and she climbs in hers, still babbling that him not have a designation is ludacris. He drifts off to her babbles.

The asset wakes to the most delectable scent he has ever smelled. The bed is writhing beneath him and Natalia is letting our whimpers. Her heat has started and he for some reason feels on edge.

He hops down to help her and is overwhelmed by the site. She is moaning and petting herself. Slick has soaked through her pants and she cries down out, “You’re an alpha!”

He shakes his head. He doesn’t rut. Until this very moment, the asset can even remember having an erection. His cock is hardening more and more by the second.

“Alpha, please!” She pants in that husky tone. She starts pulling down off her pants and he stares in awe. He wants to argue, but he feels a knot building at the base of his cock. Holy Hydra! He was an alpha. Left with a beautiful omega that was desperate in her first heat.

A growl broke from his chest. Then she flipped over and fucking presented to him. Mercy! His brain screamed at the sight. She was dripping slick down her thighs.

He had to fucking taste her. He drops to his knees and groans at the smell of her. He presses his lips to her soaking core and she whines. He laps at her entrance and she shivers. She tastes as delicious as she smells.

Then he pulls away and pushes her to her back. He leaned down and scented his neck. She smells like home, “Mine!” He growled. He was an alpha and this omega was his.

“Yes! Please! Alpha breed me!” She squeals. She rolls her hips wantonly.

He rips her top open and reveals her stunning creamy breast and his brain screams for him to suck on the stiff peaks, must be alpha instincts he figures.

She rips at his clothes and soon and soon he’s nude on top of her. He nurses her tits and then lines up with her entrance. He pushes into her and she howls out. He roars. Nothing has ever felt this amazing. She, however, seems to be in pain. He doesn’t understand because she was so slick.

“Natalia! Are you okay?” He asks panicking. The need to protect her rising.

She nods weakly, “Just move slow.” She hisses. “My hymen is just gone.

He’s not sure what that is. He does he is told. And soon she is making delectable moans. He is trying to make this good for her but his knot is already rising.

“Fuck! Knot me, James!” She howls. His mind flashes to a scene of a woman before him in the presentation stance on her hands in knees. Her hair is in a curled updo, he’s whispering that she has to keep those pretty moans quiet for him. She’s howling his name over and over.

He’s done this before. She didn’t feel or smell like Natalia did but he’s fucked before. His knot is catching with every thrust. He’s about to burst.

Natalia starts screaming and slick pours out of her. She is coming so prettily. He leans forward in sinks his teeth into her scent gland and her sex squeezes him delectably.

Then his knot surges forward and spills inside her. She whimpers, “Yes! James! Your knots so good!” She writhes beneath him.

His mind flashes to a blonde man beneath him, his cock rubbing against James’ stomach. The blonde wears his mark and cries, “Bucky, yes your knots so good!” As slick pours out of him.

Bucky collapses on top of her. He’s euphoric from his orgasm. His knot has them connected and probably will for hours. He truthfully can’t remember the last time he came.

He looks at the mark on her neck, moving with each her heavy pants. He flips them and lays her across his chest. The mark is taking.

Was that memory real? How could he have two mates?


	2. Escaping Hydra

“James?” She called from the bottom bunk. They had been fucking nonstop during her entire heat and his rut that she had brought forth. “Alpha?” 

He growled a pleased sound to that. He loved when his Omega called him that. It however sometimes would make him hear in a male’s voice. Then he would think about blue eyes flashing wide as he pushed into the male’s slick heat. “Omega.” He answered. He was shoving all their stuff into bags. 

“What are you doing, Alpha?” She asked him. Worry was in her big green eyes. 

“We need to leave here. They will never let me keep you.” He hissed. 

“Do you really think they would separate an Omega from her Alpha?” She gasped. 

“Yes.” Was the only word he had uttered. He had seen them do it. By force. Sometimes by murder. He was not supposed to have had a mate. He was not supposed to have a designation, but he did. And he was going to protect his mate. 

He loaded the snowcat. Then encouraged her to get dressed for the ride. She obeyed her Alpha. She was such a good omega. He had learned that in their short week. He had checked in with Hydra this morning. He lied and said that she was still in heat. She wasn’t. She had gotten pretty accustomed to her heat nest and murmured that she wished they could stay here forever. 

Another memory flashed in his head of the small blonde man. The one that asset’s memories seemed to remember as his mate, “Couldn’t you just stay here forever, Bucky?” The blonde sighed. 

He helped her climb into the snowcat and then he jumped in and began the drive. “We aren’t going back.” 

“Okay.” She agreed, “Where are we to go then, Alpha?” 

“New York.” He whispered.

“The states?” She asked. Even though he wasn’t looking at her face, he knew that a gorgeous red eyebrow was arched, “Why?”

“For some reason my instincts are telling me to go there.” He admitted.

“It’s across the ocean. How can we fly without a passport?” She asked. 

“We will go by boat.” He answered.  
“You need a passport for that.” She chuffed, seeming annoyed that he didn’t know this information. Great. Now he was disappointing his mate. 

“You just need money and the right people.” He answered. 

That seemed to mollify her for the time being. He wished that he could love on her right now. Wished that he could make her feel safe, but he had to focus on the drive, so she would actually be safe. He had to get her away from Hydra. 

She talked for a bit and then she drifted off. It was common for women to be tired from their first heat. It could take a lot out of you, especially when you hadn’t experienced one before. The rut that he had was tiring. He was pretty sure though that he had one before. He just couldn’t remember it fully. Just like he couldn’t fully remember his other mate.

His mind continued to seize on that. In his whole life, he had never heard of someone having two mates? Did he even have two or was his mind just playing tricks on him? He had issues with memory. Hydra said that he had a head accident as a child. That was why he couldn’t remember anything. That was why he had gotten confused and believed he had been alive during other decades. 

He scented him. The putrid smell of Brock Rumlow. Hydra’s golden boy lackey. He was barreling behind them in a snowcat that seemed to be a better make them theirs. It chugged closer and closer with each second passing, “Natalia!” He hissed. 

She jerked away and swung her head around, “Fuck!” She scowled. 

“I’m going to get out of the cat and fight him. You keep going. I’ll steal his when I’m done and meet you in Budapest.” James informed her.

“No! James. I don’t want you to leave me.” She whimpered. She was trained to be a deadly assassin but she was still a young omega. The things hydra would do to her if they caught her for running would make her wish she was dead.

“Listen to your Alpha.” He growled.

Her eyes went wide and annoyance covered her face. “Fine.” She hissed.

He opened the door and cold air gusted in. He threw his body out of the cat and tumbled into a stand position. Natalia had listened and began to drive away.  
—-  
She waited for years. He never came. She went to Budapest more times then she would ever admit. Finally, she had accepted she had lost her alpha.

Until she was protecting an important person for Shield. She knew it was him as he approached. His walk was distinct. “James! Alpha.” She cried running toward him. Then a punch out breath left her as a bullet perforated her hip. 

He was again the asset. As she stumbled back holding her wound, she vowed to herself that she would be getting her Alpha back, one way or another.


End file.
